The Six Paths of Naruto Uzumaki
by Bursgrogash
Summary: "I choose, to believe in you. Naruto Uzumaki..." The final few words of Nagato Uzumaki, but not his final action. After reviving all those who died in his attack of Konoha, the former leader of Akatsuki gifts his fabled Rinnegan eyes to the Blond Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Come with Naruto as he shakes the very foundations of the Elemental Nations.


Hello! And welcome to my Fanfiction, I apologies for any and all errors, there are a few warnings of course for this story. They are as follows.

1 - There will be all manner of relationships both Heterosexual and Homosexual. They will not be a focus of the story, but they will be there. If that is not your cup of tea, I completely understand. There will be sexual scenes but absolutely no pointless smut. The last bit works with the second rule very well.

2 - This will be a violent story, graphic at times as I want to try and show a darker and grittier side to the Ninjas than what the Show/Manga portrays.

3 - There will be OOCness and some OC's if this bothers you, again I understand. But this IS a Fanfiction, there will be some differences.

And that's it! all I ask is just enjoy yourself and leave a comment if I deserved one, please criticize but also remember to be helpful about it. If it's just you being rude or insulting then that's just not helpful at all now is it?

Again, please enjoy yourselves! I cannot promise any steady work on this story but it is definitely on my to do list, as well as Konoha's Second Yellow Flash.

A little exposition I think is needed here for this one. In this Fanfic, Naruto as well as the rest of the Konoha 12 are all 18/19 years old, most have already been promoted to Chunin while some are still Genin. Naruto isn't the dunce that he is in the Anime/Manga, his time away with Jiraiya actually proved to be quite fruitful (but not like Naruto in my other Story)

* * *

His breath coming in and out in a wheeze and his ripple pattern eyes slowly closing, the last words that left the lips of this dying man. "I choose, to...Believe in you, Naruto...Uzumaki." Before him stood the blond haired Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the dying man panted as his body began to slump forward, a hand coming up to rest it's self onto his partners shoulder, a beautiful blue haired woman named Konan. It was clear he was about to die, but he had one last thing he wanted to do, before he passed on from this world. Slowly those ripple patterned eyes opened fully, starring at his blue haired friend, and he nodded. "Konan, give them to Naruto, don't let Madara take them, give them to Naruto."

The blond looked on in confusion, his gaze switching back and forth between the two older Shinobi, "excuse me, but what are you giving me?" Before he could be answered, the dying red headed male slumped forward fully onto Konan, who in turn let out a distressed but quiet sob. Naruto, for his part remained silent. As curious as he was, the man just died after returning everyone Naruto knew and loved back to life.

Hugging her old friend, Konan stood and looked over her shoulder at Naruto, "his eyes, the Rinnegan. They were 'gifted' to him by 'Tobi' who we figured out is actually Madara Uchiha or someone posing as him at least." Her tone reserved despite the immense sadness flowing through her at the moment. Naruto widened his own eyes, he would be given these eyes? The very same eyes as the Sage of the Six Paths? He was stunned, Konan nodded after a long moment. "Naruto Uzumaki. Will you accept the Rinnegan, Nagato's last and final gift to you?"

In truth, the blond was nearly too stunned to offer an answer, he had heard the tone of desperation that Nagato had used when he told Konan to give them to Naruto, but he felt it was a huge undertaking. It was a massive undertaking, to accept these eyes... "I..." His toad like eyes slowly changing back into his bright blue, he was visibly stunned. A million thoughts run rampant through his head. But his mouth decided to answer for him, and it wasn't until after he spoke, that he realized what he had said. "I accept."

The blue haired woman nodded silently as she began to extract Nagato from the machine that had kept him stable for so long, "Very well, Naruto Uzumaki. Nagato has told me how to do this procedure, in the event that the eyes needed to be transplanted elsewhere, it will take a moment to remove them from Nagato, if you would just lie next to him, we can get started."

Naruto hesitated at first before slowly removing the scroll from off his back, and then he lay next to the red head starring upward. "Will...Will it hurt?" He asked softly, starring up at the woman for a long moment, still quite stunned at the entire situation.

"It will, I will not tell you the whole procedure, I've been told that doing so drastically makes the patient panic or even become frantic." Her hands began to glow a faint blue, hovering them over her fallen friends face, specifically over his now closed eye lids. Before long, she was holding the fabled eyes within her hands, her body steadily turning towards Naruto himself, her face was neutral, nearly expressionless as she hovered her slightly bloodied hands above Naruto's prone head, the blond looking up in trepidation. "Get ready Naruto Uzumaki, you are about to receive the Eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths."

**( Three Hours Later, Gates of Konohagakure no Sato )**

It in fact did hurt, -A lot- actually, his hands rose to rub at his eyes again for the nth time since he began his walk back to Konoha. He had decided to walk back, instead of hurrying, not only to get his story down, but also to try and get used to how he saw everything now. He could see Chakra everywhere, the forest created by the first Hokage, every tree and plant was flush with it, swirling inside of them constantly. He could see further, a lot further actually, looking down at his own hands he could see his own Chakra system rushing about beneath his skin.

He had the Sage's Eyes, -The Rinnegan- he could scarcely believe it, but every time he looked at...Well, anything it was made abundantly clear. He had felt his control over his Chakra heighten, both his own as well as the Kyuubi's, as a matter of fact, the giant fox had been incredibly silent ever since Konan transplanted the eyes to Naruto.

By now the sun had fallen, and night had come to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Lights flared up along the few remaining streets and pathways, people still working well into the night to restore the great city. Pain had caused a monumental amount of damage, nearly totally wiping Konoha from the map, a massive crater formed in the center of the Village, pushing everything down and outward along the very edges of the City walls.

The nineteen year old Chunin looked around at the destruction, no one had been at the gate to stop him, a sign of how severe it was that work needed to get done, walking along the main road, as best he can, Naruto was headed towards the Hokage's building. He made sure not to draw any attention to himself, at least not as much as he could with his red and black coat flapping about, as well as the large scroll slung over his back. He could see it now, the building holding the Land of Fire's symbol proudly upon it, one of the few buildings seemingly untouched by the power of Pain.

Quickly ascending the stairs, the Chunin took a deep breath as he let himself into the building, the receptionist jerking upward, a short dark haired woman let out a short gasp as she instantly recognized who it was that had just entered. "Tsunade-Sama has been waiting for you! She's in right now, I'll let her know she has more company coming." The woman found it odd that Naruto kept his gaze downward, but also raising a hand to her in thanks, a wry smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you." Walking forward, a hand rose to grip the doorknob and turn it.

Behind her desk and within her chair sat Tsunade Senju, her form leaning on the desk as fatigue was very clear in her posture, having had visitor after visitor, after Naruto had managed to convince Pain to revive everyone, orders needed to be said, messages sent to allies for assistance, meetings after meetings took place all day long. Only recently did she receive a break. But not much of one, currently within her office was Yamato as well as Kakashi Hatake.

Their attention was pulled rather abruptly from whatever conversation they were having together when they heard the door open, having received the buzz from the receptionist, Tsunade knew someone was coming, just didn't know who exactly. Yamato of the Mokuton and Sharingan no Kakashi turned to face the door as well their eyes widening at the sight before them.

There Naruto stood, his new eyes in all their mythical glory, peering from person to person. Gone was the vibrant blue that he had been known for all these years, and in there place was the black and purple ripple of the Rinnegan. Naruto walked forward, his steps slow but steady as he crossed the room to her desk, and between his Sensei's. "Pain is no more." He spoke simply, peering at his Hokage with those unnerving eyes.

Tsunade was honestly at a loss for words, though it didn't show. She wasn't a Kage worthy Nin for nothing, schooling her features after the initial shock had worn off. The last remaining Senju stood from her desk and crossed her arms under her bust, starring the Chunin down. "Naruto, I do not even know where to begin."

The Jounin on either side of Naruto were in a similar state, so Naruto took the opportunity to start. "I battled Pain, after he destroyed the village. I was doing as well as I could, having took down a few of his 'bodies' with the use of my Kage Bunshin and Rasengan. And not to mention my completed training with Senjutsu." The Naruto before them spoke in a calm tone, barely blinking as he did so. "It was going well, until Hinata tried to assist me, Pain killed her...After toying with her. I lost control, the Kyuubi took over and...It's all still a bit fuzzy." Finally those eyes looked away from their Kage's own, to look down, to admit to loosing control like that, it bothered the Jinchuriki. "I managed to talk my foe down, made him see the error of his ways. He is the one who brought everyone back to life, and before he passed on, he told his ally to give me his eyes...For me to keep them safe, apparently, the Akatsuki member known as 'Tobi' is in fact...Madara Uchiha, or someone posing as him at least."

The information dump was quite surprising to the room other occupants, Naruto had defeated Pain, claimed the mythical Rinnegan eyes for himself, a member of the group that Pain had led, was either actually the infamous Uchiha himself, or someone posing as him. The Silver haired Jounin stepped closer to Naruto, lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Focusing in on his former student's new eyes, Naruto in turn shifted his focus onto Kakashi. "I can still barely believe it myself, but I can see just about everything. I can see through walls, I can see the Chakra running through all of you, as well as your Chakra points. My range of sight has been improved as well, I was able to clearly make out the finer details of the Main gate from a mile away..."

While Kakashi was busy studying his old Student, mumbling a few words as he did so, Yamato stepped forward, "I do not feel any presence of the Nine-Tails, you said you lost control? In the past when it happened I was clearly able to feel it's lasting presence for a long time afterward." The ANBU Commander also took this chance to look Naruto over.

Chuckling a little, Naruto nodded at the statement. "Yes, he hasn't given me any grief ever since Konan gave me the eyes. Many things have become apparent, after the eyes were given to me I took the long way home, to try and make sense of it all. My Chakra control has reached a superb level of skill, Kyuubi can no longer influence me, I...Do not have control over the beasts Chakra, but it's like It's not allowed to even mingle with my own in any way shape or form."

Their Hokage came from around her desk, she was very obviously wary of the eyes, after all not too long ago the former wielder of said eyes had leveled her Village, and nearly killed everyone in it. That didn't stop her from stepping forward and pulling the young man into a tight embrace, instantly the blond Chunin did the same, hugging the woman tightly while clenching his eyes shut. "I felt everyone dying, during my fight with Pain. Senjutsu was nearly as much a curse as a boon.."

The Blonde Hokage merely shushed the young man and reached up to tangle her hand into his golden locks. "It's okay Naruto, you did it, you saved everyone, you saved Konoha. You did what no one else could do, and I am so very proud of you." Pulling away she held him by his arms and smiled at him, though he was just as happy as she was, it was also clear he was distraught. "Now, you might have those Eyes, but you are still a Chunin of Konohagakure, one of my Chunin so don't go getting a big head you hear?"

The blond Chunin grinned wide, the former sadness well on it's way out the door, being reassured by his Hokage made him feel much better, as the day had been quite taxing on him both mind and body. "Yeah I hear you, Hokage-Sama." A chuckle escaping him when she twitched at the formal title, oh yes, he was going to love messing with her like this.

"Get out of my sight you brat, I want you to report to the hospital tomorrow, transplanted eyes are a rare thing, and I want to make sure nothing negative has happened to your cells due to the implants." Naruto stood straighter and saluted before turning around to leave.

Kakashi lowered his headband to cover his Copy Wheel eye, sighing as the flow of Chakra was cut off to it, Yamato was strangely silent as he seemed to be in a very contemplative state. "To quote the Nara clan, this is going to be troublesome..." And in truth, no truer words could have been said, their Hokage nodding, also deep in thought.

"Yep, and I plan to deal with it with Sake, lots of it. Care to join your Hokage, gentlemen?" She questioned Yamato and Kakashi, the first of whom excused himself, his abilities would be needed for Konoha's reconstruction, while Kakashi seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I don't see why not."

**( Two Weeks Later )**

The reconstruction had been going well, with every Shinobi who wasn't already on a mission to receive more funds for the Village, funds and assistance that is, the efforts of Naruto Uzumaki and Commander Yamato have proven to be a great boon for the Village, one able to make use of the fabled Mokuton and he other able to create hundreds upon hundreds of clones. Two weeks had passed and Naruto had made some discoveries about his new eyes.

The first being that his name had somehow been stripped from the Summoning scroll of the Toads, after being reverse summoned to Mount Myoboku, the Toads there were shocked to see that he had the Rinnegan,and informed him that the Mythical eyes caused his name to be erased from the scroll, on the promise that he would only make sue of Senjutsu in dire situations, the Toads allowed him to keep one personal Summon in the form of Gamakichi, but he could no longer call upon the other toads for assistance, this was, admittedly very hard for the blond Jinchuriki to handle, the toads were all that was left to remind himself of his late Sensei. This revelation also caused him to remember that Pain had summoned many different types of beasts, and after some practice, managed to call upon some of these mighty summons.

The second thing he learned, is that these animals also bore the same eyes as he did, allowing a shared vision, a thing that proved most difficult to get a hang of than one might think.

The third thing was that he could generate those odd black rods at will from his hands, and he had figured out that he could disrupt the Chakra of who ever it was they pierced into or impaled, they could act as Kunai or a makeshift blade as well.

Many of the abilities shown by Pain, were attempted to be copied by Naruto, with some success and some failure along the way.

The biggest surprise by far was when he was in the middle of his training, practicing his new Jutsu and visual prowess. A butterfly made out of paper fluttered across the training ground, Naruto had been wary at first before remembering Konan's unique style of Ninjutsu. The Butterfly had unfolded into a note, and on that note was a storage seal. At the top of the letter some words had been written for Naruto's eyes only.

The letter had said that sealed within it, were a list of some of the abilities of the Rinnegan, that Konan had recorded and written down on the behest of Nagato. The letter had been hastily wrote implying something must have been wrong, and while he was curious as to what could have been bothering her, at the same time, she and her allies had done terrible things to Konoha and to his friends and family. They were at fault for Jiraiya's death, and while he couldn't outright hate anyone, he could dislike very much.

Within the letter, was several other letters, describing what the eyes could do, how to preform them and the limits of each one, to say that Naruto suddenly had quite the arsenal was the understatement of the decade.

Currently the young man was sitting cross legged a ring of eight balls of fire were rotating around him, quickly he'd jut a hand out, fingers mostly bent and all at once the orbs of flame darted forward, before him were a series of target dummies and training posts, his eyes snapped open, and the orbs all scattered in different directions, some would impact the heads of the dummies, others would swirl around them quickly before crashing into the legs or arms, each one going off with the force of an exploding tag.

Though the dummies were ultimately left unharmed, any normal object or person would have been put on the brink of death, or at the very least majorly injured. The orbs were able to be controlled with pinpoint accuracy and thus were able to be guided directly wherever Naruto needed them to go. Naruto felt the Chakra of several people approaching him, and from his cross legged position he slowly floated upward, before letting his feet touch gently to the ground below him.

Coming from the Village were several of his peers and their Jounin Sensei's, the sight of them made Naruto crack a wide grin before raising a hand up in greeting. "Hello guys!" When the greetings were given in return the blond reached a hand up to rub at the back of his head. "What're you guys up here for?"

The first to speak was the Jounin Sensei of Team eight, Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. A hand resting on her hip as she spoke. "Well to be honest, even though everyone had been told of your new found visual prowess, even I cannot deny that I am curious to see what it can do." Kiba, Hinata and Shino all nodded with their Sensei in agreement, meanwhile Asuma and Might guy's teams looked on in curiosity, starring into those unnerving purple hues of their peer.

"She's right, to witness what the Rinnegan can do, without it trying to kill you, would be a missed opportunity." The bearded Jounin mumbled out loud, smoke from his cigarette swirling above him.

Beside him, the green and orange clad Taijutsu expert raised a fist in excitement. "Indeed! Though I fought against Pain's summons and one of the bodies, in the heat of that particular battle, I had no time to properly observe."

Even though he knew that if he didn't have these eyes, they probably wouldn't be giving him this much attention, however it was still welcomed regardless. The Chunin nodded and a pair of Clones popped into existance beside him. "Go stand a few yards out there." He told one of them, while he looked at the other clone, everyone looking on intently. "Bansho Tan'in" The blond muttered raising his hand at the distant clone, fingers slightly bent, and instantly the clone lifted from it's position and some invisible force flung him towards the Original Naruto, when it got close enough Naruto halted it just a few feet from himself, his fingers splaying open, and with the flick of said hand he muttered "Shinra Tensei" For a moment nothing happened, before the ground around Naruto shook violently and the clone was instantly destroyed.

Everyone looked on in open shock at the two abilities the Hyuga had their Byakugan activated, Naruto smirking a little at the memories from the clone, he looked at the second clone for a moment before he decided to scare the day lights out of his friends, his hand lowered, and the other hand came up. The sound of gears and metal revving up hit everyone's ears as his entire arm transformed into some kind of cannon. "Go." Commanding the clone to run, it did so, with gusto too. Naruto's arm formed a scope on it's side for Naruto to peer through, once the clone was a distance away the tip of the barrel lit up a faint blue before a blast of Chakra shot from it, causing Naruto to sink into the ground and be pushed backward a little, the shot raced across the field in the same amount of time it took to blink, the impact reduced the area around it to ashes, even the ground and part of a tree.

The Uzumaki continued to smirk at his friends they all looked surprised at the sudden destructive blast from the cannon, in truth he never got used to it himself, being able to do these things at will, nearly no tax on his Chakra reserves or his stamina. "That's..." Spoke Asuma with a bit of hesitation, "That's incredible, and from what I remember not nearly everything they can do, I saw many different summons being used, I saw one of them completely render a Katon Jutsu useless, and seemed to absorb it."

Naruto nodded and his arms slowly put it's self back to it's original form, the gears and metals revving once again. "Yep, I've been trying to get a hang of it since I got them, but there is a lot to cover..." There was no doubt in that statement, it had taken many hours of constant practice to get a hang of things, and even then it wasn't perfect. "As much as I'd love to show off more, I actually need to go see our Hokage. I do believe I am being sent to the Land of Waves to request additional help with the reconstruction." The Blond bowed to his peers and the Jounin before making his way around them.

"Alright Naruto, good luck out there." Spoke Asuma, while the others waved at him and thanked him for the brief display. "That boy's going to become a powerhouse, I don't see him failing at anything he puts his mind to." His fellow Jounin nodded in agreement, while their former Genin teams began to mingle and talk among themselves, some trying to get a spar up and going.

Gai stood there with his arms crossed, and a frown upon his lips. "Indeed, but I fear the eyes might get to him, I know he seemed to just been enjoying himself, but you all saw the look in his eye when he shot that clone.." 'Perhaps I am just being cautious' the dark haired man thought to himself after he spoke.

The female Jounin among them placed her arms beneath her breasts, crossing them over her stomach, peering at the retreating form of the blond Chunin. "I'd like to say I agree, but Hinata talks about him a lot, and I've heard our Godaime talk about him frequently, if it were anyone else? I'd agree, but I think Naruto is too positive to give into the power they offer" Though she was well aware how often the Uchiha had given into their own visual prowess.

A spar did indeed start up, between Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka, the Jounin grinning at the two Genin, stepping away to give them enough room. The two had maintained their rank of Genin because of their inability to properly think ahead, yes they were competent combatants. But they often allowed others to goad them into attacking without thinking first, the same could be said for Choji as well as Ino.

**( Hokage's Office )**

Tsunade was once again in another meeting, this time with people much less pleasant to talk to than Kakashi or Naruto, the Village elders were standing before her, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura. Three of the oldest and wisest individuals in the Hidden Leaf Village, these three often advise the Hokage and impart their wisdom when it is needed. At least this was supposed to be their purpose, the first two did this extremely well, even if they found their current Hokage to be widely incompetent, the third on the other hand was a sly and treacherous warmonger, often going against his orders and working without permission of his Hokage.

Tsunade had her hands interlinked in front of her, her elbows once again resting on the table before her. It was clear her irritation was beginning to rise at this current conversation. "For the last time, Danzo. No, I will not allow you to 'train' or even 'interact' with Naruto Uzumaki."

The heavily bandaged old man with a large X like scar on his chin gripped his cane handle tightly, an audible cracking echoing through the room. "I saw him lose control over the Kyuubi, he is a flight risk! What happens when he does it again? None among us can even hope to restrain the power of the Nine tails. Not even our resident Mokuton Nin could hope to match the prowess of Hashirama-Sensei."

He brought up a valid point, but Tsunade knew things that Danzo did not, it would seem that Naruto's new visual prowess all but nullified any demonic Chakra, not allowing even a trace of it to effect him even under emotional instability. "You bring up a valid point, but trust me when I say, It -won't- happen again. You will not approach him, and you will not talk to or even interact with him, and if I have to repeat myself..." The woman stood from her desk, the pressure in the air tightening. The foundations of the building groaning and creaking in protest of the sudden burst of Chakra from the Sannin. "I will show you exactly what it is like, to be declared my enemy. Sensei was extremely lenient with you during his time, I will not be the same." Thought he didn't show it, the pressure she was putting out was causing his aged body to ache. As well as his fellow Village Elders, both of whom seemed to just let the two have their talk.

The Godaime Hokage let the pressure up as she sat back down, she had made her point. She would not budge on the subject of Naruto, regardless of what the three old coots would say or demand. "You are making a mistake, Tsunade-Sama. That boy is a flight risk, if he does not reign in his emotions, then he will be the doom of Konoha." With that the old War-hawk stood with a 'harrumph' still clenching his cane as tightly as before. As he made his way to the door, the older elders stood as well to leave.

Just as the door was opened, standing there before Danzo was their topic of argument in the flesh. His hand raised to knock on the door, he had heard everything that had taken place and he crossed his arms over his chest, peering at the three elders.

For the longest moment no one said or did anything, the elders starring at Naruto in open shock, the Rinnegan. Right before their eyes, starring at all three of them with utter contempt, not an ounce of respect. "You'd best get out of the way, boy." Said the War-hawk causing Naruto to grin at him. Before he spoke however, his ripple pattern eyes looked the old man over, his attention coming to that bandaged arm and his head, he could clearly see beneath them, and what he saw disgusted him to no end.

"Your Hokage has yet to dismiss you, I suggest you wait until she has said she is done with you." A ripple of force was felt through the building, he was like a wall blocking them from leaving. His face morphed into a scowl. "Elder or not, you are still under her command, and as such she deserves your utter and complete respect." The old man could not make a scene here, he didn't know what these eyes could do, as they were considered a Myth. Clenching his cane even tighter, he let out an annoyed grunt before turning back around to face Tsunade, and he approached her desk. Standing there, waiting to be dismissed.

The blonde haired Godaime was as amused as can be, smirking up a storm as she stood up. This would come back to bite both of their asses, but it was a sight to see the venerable Warmonger waiting to be dismissed like a run of the mill Shinobi. "You are dismissed, Danzo. And It's like he said, It's Hokage-Sama to you. I'd suggest you remember that, I'd hate to have to send one of our Academy teachers to you to refresh you on proper respect for your commanding officer." At first she was amused, but by the end of what she had to say, she had her eyes narrowed on the old man.

Sufficiently humiliated by the two, the old man bowed to her "Hokage-Sama." He then quickly fled from the building, a rage was boiling within him at being spoken to like this. And as he was a master of concealing his feelings, this particular show of ignorance and lack of respect on their parts had him trembling. His cane impacting the floor as he left with an audible thunk each time he moved. The other two elders seemed to have learned their lesson too as they bowed as well.

"Hokage-Sama" And they left as well, still in quite the shock from the Rinnegan being revealed so suddenly.

When the three finally left, after Naruto let them go by, he came in and shut the door. As soon as the click was heard from the door shutting, laughter rang out through the room, the Godaime Hokage had her hands buried in her face and guffaws left her. Naruto was biting his lips trying to stifle his own amusement. "Heh...heh...Hehehe." His shoulders shook with the effort it took to not just outright laugh until his guts hurt.

Once their humor had run it's course, they gave a gentle sigh at it all and Tsunade shook her head at the blond Chunin. "Thank you Naruto, I needed that. Never thought I'd see the day he'd act like that. But please, do refrain from doing that again, they already cause me enough of a headache." Once she had sat back down, a mission scroll was laying out on it, pushing the thing forward for Naruto to take she continued. "As I told you yesterday, reconstruction is going quite well, especially with you and Yamato helping as much as you have. But it's not enough, we need professional builders and craftsmen. This is why I am sending you to the Land of Waves, to get in contact with Tazuna, I hear they have had some issues recently, but nothing as advanced as Shinobi, from what they have said at least. So help them out, and convince Tazuna and his crew to come here and assist us, he will be paid handsomely for his aid."

Naruto was still grinning like a fool, even as he approached the table and loomed over it, to read what was on the scroll, his amusement ended and he gave an understanding nod. "So he no longer just builds bridges? He's a full blown carpenter now, I understand Hokage-Sama. Will I be leaving soon?" Right to business it was, as for everything in life, there was a time and place for everything, and a mission from his Kage was no laughing matter, regardless of the subject matter. "And will it just be myself, or will I have company?"

"Just you, my ANBU have reported no Shinobi in the area, but as always be careful regardless. If worse comes to wear, please send a summons with a letter and assistance will be sent. You are to leave immediately Good luck, Chunin Uzumaki." Naruto nodded at her and collected the scroll, he'd bow to her before turning on his heel and leaving.

At first it would look like she wanted to say something additional, but as soon as her door shut she closed her mouth, a contemplative expression dominating her looks. 'I hope he does not mind a little surprise company, I -need- to know what those eyes can do. Please forgive me, if you find out who sent him, Naruto...'

* * *

And there we go! My take on the Rinnegan Naruto! I will be doing my best to gradually develop the Rinnegan with Naruto, yes he 'knows' many of the abilities, he knows what they can do, but he cannot preform them all, and I plan for him not to be able to for a time.

Please leave a review and have a wonderful rest of your night or day! :D


End file.
